Repeating History
by AkumaKami64
Summary: The death of Naruto, the Seventh Hokage, weighed heavy upon the peaceful world he had created. The revival of Naruto the Bijuu is tearing it asunder. With the power of his ten new tails running amuck, his children take it upon themselves to end the madness destroying their world. But not everyone is willing to turn against the Savior of the World.


Repeating History

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: The death of Naruto, the Seventh Hokage, weighed heavy upon the peaceful world he had created. The revival of Naruto the Bijuu is tearing it asunder. With the power of his ten new tails running amuck, his children take it upon themselves to end the madness destroying their world. But not everyone is so willing to turn against the Savior of the World.

Regular speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thought**_

There they stood, two little humans standing before the most powerful of all beings under creation, the greatest tailed creature in history. There they stood, looking up at the great god, and all around them was the signature of nightmare, the sight of the retribution all would pay for being daring and foolish enough to attempt to harm this most perfect of beings. The very ground came alive and shook constantly, sprouting out dagger-like protrusions to destroy everything in the immediate area of the beast. The plant life grew rapidly, uncontrollably, as the vegetation turned to a warped form of cannibalism in its need to survive. The animals that survived the landscape mutated into odd hybrids, looking as though they were from the very pits of hell themselves.

Its massive form would shadow over the very mountains, if they were not crushed under the sheer power of its mighty tails that threaten to reach out and crush the sun, the moon, and all the stars in the heavens. Truly, such a beast should not be trifled with. And yet, there those two siblings, those two sages, stood with grim faces as they stared down the destructive force that glared down at them with an almost palpable force. There stood two children, prepared to fight the monstrous form of one who had helped bring them into the world.

And for all of the devastation, for all the soul crushing power, for all of the non-survivable chaos this Bijuu produced; a lone figure stood on its forehead, the Sharingan ablaze as it glared at the wielder's former comrades. How this one human stood alone atop this eldritch presence without fear or injury was truly a mystery. A mystery none of them had time to ponder or care for.

"Sarada!" The elder sage yelled out sternly, "What do you think you're doing up there!? Have you lost your mind?!" He yelled out with a glare.

"No, Boruto, I've found my resolve," Sarada answered impassively as she looked down at the children of the Seventh.

"Bullshit! Your resolve was to become Hokage! And now, Eighth, you throw it away, and for what?!" Boruto yelled angrily.

"To stand where you were both meant to. Where you mother wishes she could be," Sarada answered solemnly.

"Leave our mother out of this! She wants nothing to do with this...this monster!" Boruto countered furiously.

The beast hummed, like a thunderclap signaling the end times, as it stared down the blonde human, **"Still as naive and disrespectful as ever...Son,"** The tailed beast's voice echoed over the land like it was the very voice of God, his wolf-like ten tails floating in a slow, ominous fashion.

"Don't call me that! You've lost the right to call me that when you betrayed everything you stood for! As far as I'm concerned, Naruto Uzumaki is still dead and buried!" Boruto countered harshly, his eyes swimming with hate and pain.

"It was not Lord Seventh that was wrong, Boruto," Sarada cut in with a scowl on her face, "The world lashed out at his mere presence upon becoming this. For all he has done, the world turned on him, even after knowing it was him. Did you expect your father to lie down and die again after getting back from death itself?" She asked in annoyance.

"He's killed tens of thousands people, Sarada and just as many more suffering or injured! You've seen the corpses! You've seen the destruction he's caused! He's practically destroyed the very peace he always claimed to guard! And now, you, the one who swore to take up that duty as well, have thrown it all away?! How can you stand here and defend him!?" Boruto yelled in outrage and betrayal.

"Because, no one else will," Sarada said evenly, "Not the people he's protected, not the friends he held dear, or the children he raised...and the wife he loved cannot bear to come and watch her family kill each other. And she no longer has the strength to stop any of you," She said with a sad sigh, "So if the entire world shall betray him, I shall betray the entire world to stand by my loyalty to your father, Boruto."

"Don't you dare stand up there and lecture me!" Boruto roared, "Suna is drowning! Kumo is crumbling! Iwa is burning! Konoha...Konoha is suffocating," He declared, tears building in his eyes but refusing to fall, "Everyone else is being attacked by all these...monsters and it's all because of him! They all died because of him!"

 **"You've become far too hateful, My Son,"** Naruto said with a billowing sigh from his canine mouth, **"But I can see no words from me will sway your belief in blaming me. What say you, Himawari? Is hatred all both children have for me anymore?"** He asked, turning to his daughter, who stood there with a sad yet determined look on her face.

"I carry no hate for you, Father and I can believe that this was not your intent. That being said, you are too powerful to roam free when your actions and retaliation destroys so much more than your immediate enemies. I'm sorry, Father, I truly am," Himawari said, bowing her head.

"Blind with Hatred and Resigned with Self-Righteousness," Sarada commented, shaking her head in disappointment, "Your legacy has fallen far already, Lord Seventh."

 **"Indeed, it seems regardless of whose hands I would leave the world in, I risk the cycle taking hold again,"** Naruto mused before he let loose another, heavier sigh that rivaled a hurricane, idly noting Himawari cringing at her father's words while Boruto was in disbelief, **"But my mere return to the living world has allowed for that risk as it is..."**

Boruto stared up in shock at the being that was once his father, "You...You've all but destroyed the world as we know it...AND YOU HAVE THE _GALL_ TO BE **DISAPPOINTED** IN _ **US!?"**_ He yelled in rage.

"Brother, that's enough!" Himawari called out before he could do something foolish.

"You always did have the longer fuse, Wari," A new voice called out, making Naruto hum in interest as the other three went wide eyed. The siblings turned to see the approaching figure of Sasuke Uchiha walking up behind them with an even stare.

"Sasuke-Sensei...," Boruto said in confusion, not expecting the other Uchiha to appear.

"Naruto...when I said you were too stubborn to die, I didn't expect you to prove me right," He commented lightly as he walked in front of the two Uzumaki.

 **"Trust me, Sasuke, I was as surprised as you,"** Naruto assured, taking a tone of interest, **"Are you here to aid my children against me?"**

"Hardly," Sasuke retorted, to the surprise of everyone, as he looked up at Sarada. "I figured you shouldn't be the only father sparring with his children...after all, you were the better one at the father-thing, so I should probably take notes from you," He joked with a tired smirk.

Naruto chuckled in his throat, the sound reminiscent of an erupting volcano, **"Well, I had to be naturally better than you in at least a few things,"** He retorted with an equally tired smirk, **"Sarada, go and impress your father a bit."**

"B-but Lord Seventh-!" Sarada started, only for her father to appear right in front of her and tackle her before disappearing in a body flicker, sending both of them away.

"Watch yourselves, Boruto, Himawari. You've never dealt with this side of your father like this," The Sasuke standing beside the Uzumaki siblings cautioned, before dispelling to reveal itself as a shadow clone.

 **"Hmph, seems we're all having one last family reunion,"** Naruto noted with a snort, lightning emerging from his nostrils, using one of his tails to scratch his head where Sarada had stood moments ago.

 _'Father...are you showing off your power, trying to intimidate us into not fighting?'_ Himawari speculated with a frown _, 'Or...do you just have so much power that this is the extent of your current control? If that's the case...you might kill us without even trying.'_

Naruto suppressed a smile as he stared back at his daughter. She had grown into a beautiful woman in his absence. There was so much of her mother in her, but the bits of him made her all the more precious in his mind. She had her mother's heart and his determination. Her form was firm, but her eyes said it all: She didn't want to be here, but she had to be. He wondered, deep down, whom was she fighting for: What person did she care so much for would she take it upon herself to defeat and seal her own father? Who put that steel in his little girl's eye?

His eyes shifted to his eldest, still glaring at him with gritted teeth. His son looked even more like him than he expected. Boruto was painfully like him in too many ways, but enough differences that Naruto sometimes found him hard to relate to. Every time he tried to put himself in Boruto's shoes, he always imagined how grateful he would have been to have a family and friends, period. That was the bliss of ignorance, something Naruto sometimes questioned himself in regards to the new generation. Still, Naruto couldn't help wondering, who had he indirectly taken from his son to spark this rage, this hate in his child? Who had Naruto's powers killed to make Boruto walk so close to the Curse of Hatred?

"I always wanted to fight you, to surpass you, old man, but I didn't think it'd be like this," Boruto commented in a seething voice as he bit both his thumbs, "Sis, I'll keep him busy, you get our backup ready," He instructed as he flashed through hand seals.

Himawari frowned further before nodding, teleporting away as her brother slammed both hands down, causing a burst of smoke to appear. Naruto snorted, dispelling the smoke and revealing the two summons. Gamakichi was, proudly, now standing just a bit taller than his father. If Naruto had to guess, the son of the Toad Boss was getting ready to take his father's place, if he hadn't already. The other was a great green snake with purple markings; Samura, the new boss of the contract for the Snakes of Ryuchi Cave. Faded scars littered her body, evident that Manda's successor had been chosen in a very gory manner.

Another smile was fought away from Naruto's lips. Everything else aside, Boruto was his son. His decision to sign both the snake and the toad contracts, while a bit controversial to all those involved, had been the ground work for ending the animosity between the two clans of giant beasts.

 **"Naruto, long time no see,"** Gamakichi called up at the deca-tailed Bijuu that was several times his size **, "I'd say you should have visited us, but I'm rather glad you didn't,"** He commented in mirthless humor, puffing on a smoking pipe he had been using prior to the summoning.

 **"Naruto-Sama,"** Samura greeted, nodding her head in respect to the savior, and possibly destroyer, of the world, **"I am honored to finally meet you in person, but I had wished it had been under better circumstances,"** She addressed humbly, even as Boruto stood on her head.

 **"Always good to see you, Gamakichi, and I am glad to meet with one of my son's personal summons,"** Naruto returned with a nod to both of them, **"And while I applaud you for being willing to fight alongside him in this battle, I must warn you that I can't guarantee you'll survive a fight against me,"** He cautioned.

 **"Hehe, you have changed, Naruto, if you're advising people to abandon their comrades in fear,"** Gamakichi pointed out as he drew the twin swords from his back.

 **"Hardly, Kichi. I'd be disappointed if you did leave. But that doesn't mean I don't feel compelled to warn you,"** Naruto assured with a small smirk.

 **"As it is, we have a stake in this as well, Naruto-Sama." Samura commented evenly, "Mount Myoboku has...erupted,"** She informed uncomfortably.

 **"Pretty unusual for a non-volcanic mountain,"** Gamakichi added in casually, his hard and shaking grip on his pipe giving away his true feelings, **"The fallout reached Shikkotsu Forest and Ryuchi Cave. Pops made it out with some burns. Fukasaku and Shima got some soot in thier lungs, but the slugs said they should be fine...The Old Geezer...Gamamaru is dead,"** Gamakichi informed, his voice getting more and more strained by the end.

"Gamakichi..." Boruto said in sympathy for his amphibian comrade, Samura bowing her head in respect for the ancient sage.

 **"Poor old guy probably didn't even know what hit him. Just hope something crumbled and killed him before the lava got to him. Guess those prophecies and foresight don't work very well on himself, eh Naruto?"** Gamakichi said with a shaky chuckle, silence being his only response, **"Well, Naruto? Do you have nothing to say? Your peaceful world is falling to pieces, your friends and allies are suffering or dead, and your children have come to battle you for the sake of what's left!"** Gamakichi screamed up at the golden fox, who stared back at him with a tired and almost unreadable expression, making the toad glare up at his friend, **"DAMMIT, DO YOU HAVE** _ **NOTHING**_ **TO SAY TO THAT?! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BLAME YOURSELF, BUT AT LEAST ACKNOWLEDGE IT! SAY** _ **SOMETHING**_ **, NARUTO!"** He screamed in a mixture of undirected fury and sorrow.

Throughout the rant, Naruto's blue eyes bore down at the toad that he had summoned so long ago in his battle against Gaara, as if reliving every memory he had of the son of Gamabunta. Finally, Naruto gave his answer **, "And what would you like me to say, Gamakichi? An apology? An explanation? A promise?"** Naruto asked impassively **, "I have no explanations that are worth hearing, I have no more promises to make to this world, and I have abandoned my sorrow already. So any apology from me will be a lie. And I do not lie to my friends, Gamakichi,"** Naruto stated bluntly.

Gamakichi gaped as if in stunned horror at the apathetic words dripping from Naruto's mouth, his pipe falling from his hand in shock. Naruto glanced upwards to where he sensed Himawari, hidden in the rocky and devastated landscape overgrowth that his presence had caused, **"Hmm?"** He hummed in curiosity as his eyes sharpened minutely, only for Gamakichi to appear next to his head and hit his left eye with a water bullet.

 **"Keep your eyes on us, you bastard!"** Gamakichi yelled with hot tears in his face. The liquid evaporated off the unphased Naruto, but one of them could appreciate the irony that the Jutsu made the great wolf look teary eyed.

 **"I'll keep that in mind,"** Naruto stated flatly, as he raised his left hand up and released a wave of chakra, knocking Samura out of the air, prepared to make a bite for Naruto's throat. He blinked, his expression changing for the first time into one of surprise, as Boruto appeared on his snout...with a fully formed Rasenshurinken in one hand, **"...Bravo,"** Naruto praised as the attack came down right between his eyes.

 **Meanwhile**

The Uchiha pair reappeared several miles away from Naruto's location, in a clearing amidst a forest of twisted trees. Sarada, escaping her father's one armed hold in mid-jump, rolled on the ground and back onto her feet, "Not bad for a cripple," She opined off-handedly, eyeing his deceptively relaxed form cautiously. "So, Father, what are you really here for?" She asked suspiciously.

"What makes you think it's not just to have a spar with my daughter?" He asked with a small smirk.

"You had quite a few years for that," She retorted blankly.

"...I deserved that," He admitted with a shrug, "Still, that isn't a lie."

"It's just not even a remote fraction of the real truth," She guessed bluntly.

Sasuke sighed at that, "Quite frankly, I wanted to know what you think you're doing, Lady Eighth?" He questioned coldly.

"I'm doing exactly what I'm supposed to as Hokage, Father," Sarada assured evenly.

"You're supposed to be protecting the village and the peace Naruto watched over," Sasuke retorted.

"Exactly," Sarada agreed, getting a raised eyebrow, "To the Hokages, all the village is like their family...and sometimes, you have to do things for your family that aren't always pleasant. Sometimes it hurts and doesn't even make sense until after it's done, but it still has to happen," Sarada informed cryptically. "And that is what we're both doing."

"...And what, exactly, is that?" Sasuke asked with a narrowed gaze.

"The only option we have left. The only thing that can return the world to peace," Sarada informed vaguely.

"I'm not going to get a straight answer out of you, am I?" Sasuke asked in annoyance, getting no response, "Why you? Why did Naruto want you here?" He asked with a glare.

"If you were anyone else, I'd think you were jealous," Sarada mused with a cocked head, "Lord Seventh said you once intended to feast upon the ashes," She answered, getting a shocked look from her father, "He now intends to feast upon his own."

"You...You can't be serious?" Sasuke asked with the faintest quiver in his voice, "Sarada, do you even know what I was implying when I said those words?!" He asked in disbelief.

"You intended to kill the Kages and the Bijuu, and hold the world in peace by fear and hatred of you," Sarada answered quickly and matter-of-factly. "Lord Seventh has more or less accomplished that to be honest: All the world is united, in a rather broken and desperate way, in trying to survive the chaos his power wrought. The Kages are hardly an element in this."

"And the Bijuu wouldn't raise a claw to Naruto, even now," Sasuke deduced with a frown, "That can't be it...I don't buy Naruto turning on everything he once held dear like that..."

Sarada smiled serenely at that, "Good."

Sasuke's eyes widened minutely as he pulled out as his sword and stabbed it into the ground in front of him, a pop sounding as smoke rose from the ground, "Impressive. Without my Sharingan, I never even noticed you performing a seal-less cloning Jutsu," He stated, swinging his sword to deflect the three kunai sent his way. He looked over his sword and saw his daughter running at him with her fully matured Sharingan ablaze. Calmly, he activated his own.

 **Meanwhile**

Himawari took a deep breath as she sat on a large seal of a giant scroll as if to meditate, far from her father's current position but still close enough to feel the great weight of his chakra. If she wasn't a ninja, she wouldn't have been able to move in his presence, "Father, please forgive me...this must be the greatest betrayal I can commit to you. Perhaps Boruto and I no longer have the right to even call you our Father...but I can see no other way. I...We are not you. Boruto cannot help the despair in his heart and lashes out at you for it. I do not have the will to fight against the odds and find a better way through sheer will," She mused to herself as the world faded from her senses and replaced itself with darkness, "Forgive me, Savior of the World, for this Sinner's desperate transgression..."

 **"Himawari..."** A booming and loud voice called in concern and just a hint of anger, **"What is the meaning of this? Why do you have the Meeting Contract?"**

Himawari slowly opened her eyes and gazed upon Kurama, the Nine-Tails fox, towering over her in the sewer-like surroundings, her scroll hovering over the ankle deep water, "Kurara," She greeted with a smile as she used her old nickname for him, "It's good to see you again."

 **"Hey, are we chopped liver?!"** Shukaku called from one side, all the Bijuu in a partial circle around the girl.

"Apologies, Lord Shukaku, I was just greeting an old friend," Himawari apologized she stood before the nine Bijuu, much like a bug before great beasts.

 **"Greetings aside, who are you?"** Matabi asked curiously and suspiciously **, "Only one person is meant to have this contract and you are not her."**

 **"She's the gaki's daughter,"** Kurama explained, getting some slightly widened eyes and smiles from the others, **"That doesn't change the issue, Himawari. Your father made this contract as a way for his successor to contact us if absolut-"** He started, only to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Kurama, I truly am. It's just-"

 **"Don't you interrupt me, Himawari Uzumaki!"** Kurama roared, making her wince but remained standing, **"I did not take disrespect from your father lying down when he was a punk-ass teen, I certainly won't take it from his shrimp of a daughter!"** He ranted, the others watching on in interest, **"Your father created this contract with Chakra from himself and all of us! It is not some mere heirloom! It is meant to be a way for us to speak to Naruto's successors and vice-versa, to warn each other of threats that could threaten this world as we know it! So choose your words carefully here, Himawari! Despite being his children, neither you nor your brother are his successor!"** He warned scoldingly.

"I know that, Kurama," Himawari said firmly. "Sarada Uchiha, my father's student and successor, is part of the problem."

 **"And what problem is that, Himawari Uzumaki?"** Kokou asked politely.

 **"There's no need to play dumb, my fellow Bijuu,"** Gyuki said with a sigh, **"The reason she has called us here is that her father has come back from the dead as a new Juubi."**

 **"That is hardly a problem,"** Kurama said with a snort, **"Sounds more like a reason to celebrate. Bust out the Myoboku booze and we'll tail wrestle in a desert, to make things fair for Ichibi,"** He said uncaringly.

Shukaku got a tick mark but held his tongue at that as Himawari continued, "Kurama, Father is destroying everything! I don't believe it's his fault, but his mere presence is causing thousands to die!"

 **"Am I supposed to care tremendously about that?"** Kurama asked bluntly, Himawari looking just a bit taken back.

 **"Do not misunderstand our brother, Daughter of Naruto,"** Chomei stated simply, **"None of us carry a great hatred for you humans anymore, as a species at least- cautious would be more the word."**

 **"And we would be more than willing to help subdue a rampaging Juubi, new or old,"** Isobi assured with a nod.

 **"But if you're expecting us to take up claw and tail against Naruto Uzumaki, to send him back to the grave or condemn him to the same fate he freed us from..."** Matabi started off.

 **"We'd call you a fool, but that would be an insult to the fool that saved the world and us,"** Gyuki stated bluntly.

 **"Not to be rude, Himawari Uzumaki...,"** Kokou started solemnly, **"But you do not possess the right to ask such a thing of us."**

 **"If ya weren't that brat's brat, some of us might have killed you for daring to ask such a thing,"** Shukaku pointed out in annoyance.

Himawari bowed her head as their words washed over her, knowing not one of them would willingly come to her aid. Not one of them would dare lift a hand to the person that brought them all together again and out of captivity, "I know," She stated in a determined voice, "Boruto believed that you nine would understand, that you would "see" that this "monster" isn't our father anymore. Or that at the very least, you would acknowledge the need to have him sealed," She explained, getting snorts and other noises with the occasional headshake.

 **"Your brother is an idiot,"** Kurama stated harshly before blinking as he registered. **"...He is an idiot. An idiot that believed we would turn against Naruto,"** He repeated, getting odd looks from his brethren.

 **"Hey, Old Fox, ya off you're rocker or somethin?"** Shukaku asked in light mocking.

Kurama scowled down at the female Uzumaki before sighing deeply, **"Boruto is already fighting Naruto, isn't he?"** He asked in disappointment, the others looking surprised at that.

"Yes," Himawari confirmed solemnly as sighs escaped the rest of them while Kurama just turned away with an angry scowl on his face.

 **"Definitely Naruto's son."** Gyuki mused, **"Disappointing or not, when he does something, he does it the Uzumaki way: Charging in, rash and headstrong."**

"He'll die if you don't help him. We both will," Himawari pointed out, "Even if Father doesn't try to kill us, the sheer power of anything he does in response to us will eventually be something we cannot withstand."

 **"So, you're asking us to gang up on someone that isn't even putting up a fight?"** Son Goku asked in distaste.

"We've tried to seal him before- no one has ever come back alive from those attempts," Himawari elaborated, "We're hoping stronger seals with stronger hosts might help with him weakened enough..."

 **"We're less worried about if you two fail and more about if you succeed."** Matabi retorted.

"...What do you mean?" Himawari asked warily.

 **"Think, you brat!"** Kurama snapped, refusing to look at her, **"It would be a repeat of the cycle! Fuck, it** _ **IS**_ **repeating. The Savior of the world becomes a monstrous being of chakra and said savior's two children do battle with it. If you lose, the cycle is broken and Naruto loses his children. If you win, the monstrous savior is sealed and history repeats itself. No!...If it means going back to how things were before, I'd rather let the world fall apart than let it revert!"**

"We won't let that happen, Kurama!" Himawari swore, "I pro-"

 **"** _ **DON'T**_ **! Don't you dare make me a promise,** _ **Girl**_ **!"** Kurama roared in rage and sorrow, turning sharply in Himawari's direction **, "You are** _ **not**_ **Naruto Uzumaki! You are** _ **not**_ **the one that upheld every promise at the risk of his life! Even to those that had tried to give him nothing but pain and death! You are** _ **not**_ **the one that made** _ **me**_ **believe in something more than my power and hatred! You** _ **are**_ **Himawari and** _ **nothing else**_ **! To me, you are not even an Uzumaki anymore! A true Uzumaki would never stoop this low! You're just some Hyuuga that had the coincidence of being born of his seed! To me, you are nothing of Naruto Uzumaki! Do you hear me Himawari?! NOTHING!"**

 **"Kurama..."** Kokou attempted to scold, but didn't have it in him.

Himawari was wide and teary eyed by the end of the rant, refusing to let them fall in the face of the demon that was like an Uncle to her, "...You loved him, didn't you, Kurama?" She asked softly. The Death of Naruto had struck the world hard at the time, but Himawari never could grasp just how much effect it must have had on the Bijuu.

 **"If Sasuke Uchiha is Naruto Uzumaki's best friend, than Naruto Uzumaki IS surely mine."** Kurama answered strongly.

"...And Naruto Uzumaki swore he would drag a traitorous Sasuke back to the village, even if he had to break every bone in his body," Himawari point out.

 **"DO NOT TWIST MY WORDS ON ME!"** Kurama roared again, his tails whipping wildly now as his maw of teeth was mere feet from Himawari, **"I AM** _ **NOT**_ **NARUTO UZUMAKI! I AM KURAMA THE NINE TAILS! GIVE ME ONE REASON I SHOULDN'T GO AND STAND BY HIM WITH THE UCHIHA'S BRAT!?"**

"...Is that what my father would have wanted, Kurama?" Himawari asked evenly, Kurama's ire fading at that, but still stood firm in his position on the matter.

 **"I am** _ **NOT**_ **your father,"** Kurama repeated softly.

"My Father wanted you to protect the world in his stead. Now it needs to be protected from him, even if it's not his fault," Himawari reminded before sighing, "But you're right. You're all right. Neither I nor Boruto have the right to ask this of any of you. And you're right most of all, Kurama. I am not my father, nor is my brother. We should have found another way. Or perhaps we should have believed in him instead of blaming him or resigning ourselves to what was happening. I don't know what my father would do. I only know what I have to do: I have to help my brother, even if it kills me," She said as she cycled through hand seals, pausing at the last one to look back up at the fox, "And you're right, Kurama. I don't have the right to call myself Naruto's Daughter...or an Uzumaki...or even call you my uncle. For what it's worth, I'm sorry...I'm sorry we couldn't fill his shoes," She said sadly as she vanished with the seal beneath her, leaving a partially flooded sewer, filled with nine silent Bijuu.

End of Chapter

And here we are! The start of the epic "deja vu" fight of Himawari and Boruto against their Ten-Tailed father, with a side match of Hokage Sarada vs Gaiden Sasuke. Now ,first off, I do not have the greatest hold on Boruto or Himawari, but to my knowledge and from a friend that knows them better, my depictions seem to fit.

First off, if you're confused, you're suppose to be. The circumstances befhind Naruto's death and revival, how things escalated to this, how long this has been going on, why Sarada is with Naruto while his children are agaisnt him, who has died and who survived, and even what Naruto is planning with Sarada- all of these things have been kept vague, much is up to yor imagination for now. Don't worry, Naruto isn't pulling a face-heel turn.

Also, I'm not bashing any characters here. This is merely how I think they'd act in the future in this situation.

But on an untouched note, Himawari tries to ask Kurama and the others for help, but is denied, with a verbal lashing for her trouble. Yeah, I'm sorry, but after the Fourth War and the sheer number of times Naruto saved them, those Bijuu are going to be very loyal. Hell, I imagine some of them trading places with Kurama so Naruto can survive while the old fox stretches his legs more.(If Kurama can leave the seal without consequence in gaiden, I am not aware of that)...That might actually be a funny concept for a story. Still, yeah, it'd probably take more than a small apocolypse for them to help kill or seal Naruto.

Well, that it for now. Until next time, I'll leave you all to stew over these questions: How/why did Naruto come back from the dead? Why is his chakra effecting so much of the world? How much control does he actually have over it? Why is Sarada with him? What are they planning? Will the Bijuu come to the aide of the Uzumaki children? Will Himawari, Boruto, and Sarada defeat their respective fathers? Will anyone else enter the fight?


End file.
